phoenix wright vs the addams family 2 turnabout musical
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright meets the addams family again and now he must defend wensdays fiance lucas for murder of his mother CAN HE DO IT?
PHOENIX WRIGHT VS THE ADDAMS FAMILY 2

TURNABOUT MUSIC

one day phoenix wright was walking around a forest with maya

"are you sure you no where your going" said maya

"yeah" said phoenix but he secretly didnt he was planning on getting maya lost in the woods so he cud dump for for edgingworth "so AAAGH MAYA LOOK A GHOST!" phoenix screamed pointing

"WHERE" shouted maya turning around

"ok wright weres the portal" said de ghost who was edgeworth who was looking for a portal

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed maya "NICK HELP" she turned but NICK WAS GONE!

nick ran through the trees "hahaha! now i can fuck words!"

he went past the last tree but when he did THERE WERE MORE TREES

"FUCK" shouted phoenix "now IM lost!"

he looked for shelter from the night until he found a creepy house

"knock knock" said phoenix and it was really creepy"

"grrrrs geeerre?" moaned a voice

"uh... phoenix wright"

the door opened and a zombie guy looked at him

"grrrrr?"

"phoenix wright nice to meet ya"

"grrrr..."

"and you are?"

"GGRGGRGRGRG" grunted the guy

"ok" siad phoenix "can i come in?"

"GRR!"

"thanks"

photix went into the house

"who is it" said a small kids voic and a boy came in "PHOENIX WRIGHT!"

"who are you?" asked phoenix

"its me pugsley addams i testified in that trial 12 years ago"

"uhhhhh OH YOU hi" said phoenix "why are you still a kid"

"because im an addams"

"oh ok"

"so anyway" said pugs "you gotta help me"

"with what"

"my older sister wednesday is getting maried to some lucas guy and hes shit!"

"i thought wensday was your _younger_ sister"

"huh she was thats weird" said puggy

"but what do you want me to do about it"

"i want you to defend wendy in court and prove lucas did it"

"what did she do"

"nothing yet but lucas is gonna kill someone with poison so you gotta defend her"

"ok"

AT THE GRAND HALL

phoenix went to the hall

"PHOENIX" shouted gomez addams "how ya doin"

"shit i got lost in de woods WAIT whn did you move into the forest"

"ehh i dont remember" said gomez "it was around de tme lurch got back from prison camp" said gomez "but enuf abot me were having dinner wit de bikinis and wed like you to join us"

"ok" said phoenix

AT THE TABLE

"ahhhh" said gomez "another delishus feest tanks to my wife mortisha an my children wendsday and ugly"

"LOL" laghed wesday "HE CALLD YOU UGLY!"

"tanks daddy" said pugsly and gomez patted him he was so proud of coming up wit dat compliment it was VERY clever

"now den" said morticia "de game"

"oh com on mia cant we forget it"

"NO" shouted morticial "now tlel us what your hidign" she shoved the chalice in gomezs hand

"uhhh so one day a fox came and gave me a box but i never opened it full disclosure"

"ok" said morticia "well com back to you whos next"

"me" said phoenix taking the chalice "so wats the rules"

"you tell us a secret youve never told anyone" said murica

"UHHHH PASS" shouted phoenix

"2late" said ticia "tell us"

"ngnnghghgnghhhg nghghhghggh I FORGED EVIDENCE IN TURNABOUT THING! _gulpgulpgulp"_

"GAAAAAAAASP" gasped everyone

"YOU WAT MATE" shouted gomez standing up "its because of DAT crime dat THING didnt get to go to PRISON CAMP! FUCK YOU PHOENIX!"

"IM SORRY" shotued phoenix "I JUST WANTED TO WIN!"

"watever" said morticia "wheres the chalice gone"

"its here" said the ghost of fester who was at the left end of the table who died in turnabout thing

"OHKAY FUUUULLLL DISCLOSURE ITS DE BESTESTEST GAME!" sang gomez as they passed it over to wenesday but den lucas took it and gave it to his mother and she drank it and DIED!

"OH MY SHIT NOOOOOO!" screamed lucas

eveyrone was screaming at the ded body

"WOW ITS DED" shouted addams family

"AAAAGH NOOOOO" screamed binikies

"WTF" said photnix

THE DOORS BURST OPEN

"THIS IS DE POLICE, PAL" shouted gumshoe redy to fight

"excelent" said gomez "licas is going to jail like a true addams"

"WHAT IT WASNT ME" shouted lucas but gumshoe punched him and arrested him and threw him into addams family dungeon

"FUCK" shouted luke "IT WASNT ME"

"ok" said phoenix "ill defend you"

"tanks" said looks

AT THE TRIAL

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR" grunted judge lurch

"im redy ludgey" said phoenix

"GRARGH!"

"AGH SORRY i mean lurch" said phoenix

"ha HA! dee pros ec UTION iz redy fateful butler"

"grrr. grr gr grrrr gr gr gr GRGRGR!"

"tank you" said gomez "i call broder fester to the stand"

festghost came

"my name is ghost fester" said fester who died

"yess... testify brother fester!" said gomez "may yur words bring back de ded!"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"ok so phoenix reveeled shocking secret"

"the family got mad at him and shouted"

"in de comotion lucas took de chalice and put poison in it"

"he den left it at his seat"

"i sent it over to wensday but he took it and gave it to his mother"

end testimony

"wow" said gomez "all de beloved ansetors are here you mustve brought dem wit your testifying on their graves"

"heh yeh" said fester "watever you say"

"(i dont see any ansesters)" thoguht phoenix

CROSS EXAMS

"ok so phoenix reveeled shocking secret"

"the family got mad at him and shouted"

"in de comotion lucas took de chalice and put poison in it"

"he den left it at his seat"

"OBJECTION!" shoutd phenix "so you fond it at your seat"

"yeh"

"well LUCAS WAS SITTING AT THE OPPOSITE SIDE OF YOU how did it get there"

"WWWOOOOOAH" shotued fester but someone caught him from falling over but phenix cudnt see him

"dis mens that somone else mustve poisoned it"

"but who" said gomez

"someone who was SITTING NEXT TO ME" shouted phenix

"wHAT WHY" shouted gomez

"BECUASE" phoenix pointed "I HAD DE CHALICE BEFORE IT POISN BUT IT CUDNT HAV BEEN ME BECAUSE YOU WERE ALL LOOKING AT ME ENTIRE TIME AND I ALSO GLUP IT DOWN WHILE YOU WER GLARING AT ME!"

"AAAAAAAGH2 screamed gomes "TOO MUCH LOGIC!"

"and de only one who cudve done it was PUGGSLEY! because PUGGLY WAS SITTING CLOSER TO FESTERS SIDE!"

"OHOHOOHOOOHOHOHOOHOOO NOOOOOOOOOO" screamed gomez

"OBJECTION" shouted pugsly "phoenix you BASTARD you cant prove tit"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i didnt poisen alice"

"i cudnt have gotten the poison"

"OBJECTION" shouted a voice and grandma ran in like a snail "damn rite you cud hav YOU STOLE MY POISON BOTTLE"

"AAAAGH" screamed pugly

"WELL" shouted phoenix pointing

"NO" shouted puggsley "noone wudve seen me do it so yu cant prove it"

"hmmmm" thought phoenix "(noone... wudve seen him do it... is dat true? ...NO! DER IS SOMEONE WHO CUDVE SEEN HIM)"

"OBJECTION" shouted phoenix "yes there was someone who saw you"

"bullshit phoenix evryone was mad at you"

"no" said phoenix "there is ONE more possibility and that is THE ANSESTORS!"

"WHAAAAT" shouted puggsy

"BUT" shouted gomez "the ansesters wernt here til fester testified on their graves!"

phoenix shook his hed because it was fianly time to turn de trial around

"no thats impossible... becuase WE ARENT ON THEIR GRAVES!"

"WHAAAAAAAT" shouted gomes "WHERE ARE WE?"

"WE ARE IN COURT!"

"WAAT" shouted gomez

"DIS MEENS THEY WERE THERE DURING THE GAME!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT" shouted puggly and gomez "I DIDNT EVEN NOTICE THEM!"

"testify ansestors" said phoenix even though he cudnt see them

...

"DAMMIT" shouted pugsly "NO! SEND LUCAS TO JAAAAAAIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLL!" he screamed and he passed out

"grrr! gr gr grrr gr grgrgr grgr grgrgr GRRGH GRGRRRH!" said lurch

AFTER TRIAL

"tank you mr wright" said lucas "but why did he kill moder"

"he didnt want to he wanted to kill wendsday"

"WAT WHY"

"shes an addams hes an addams they do stuff like dat"

"oh shit" said lucas

"well mr right" said gomez "im here to tell you to FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he cut phenix with sword he phoenix flew alld e way back to his office

"AGH NICK YOUR BACK" shouted maya who was fucking with edgeworth

"WHAT" shouted phoenix "OBJECTION"

THE END


End file.
